Venganza
by Annis de Leces
Summary: [Terminado] Esta historia asume aquel incidente con el tigre, y Liu Tai We toma venganza después de que, mucho más adelante, Leon y D se han hecho amigos tentativamente.
1. Venganza

Otra **traducción** más, esta vez de mi querida Geri-chan, quien se vio muy feliz ¿Halagada? cuando le pedi permiso para traducir su fic ya que no hay muchos de esta serie tan buena en español, en fin, espero valga la pena mi esfuerzo y que alguien lo disfrute n.n una vez yo no tuve ningun fic de PetShop para leer, y si hay otra como yo, de seguro le estaré haciendo un gran favor.

Venganza--------------------------------------------------

Conde D se reclinó en su sofá, sorbiendo té de una fina taza de porcelana. Vestía un cheongsam de seda negro, con un dragón bordado que parecía estar vivo, su cabeza reposaba en el hombro derecho de D, y su cuerpo se enroscó sinuosamente en su torso, la cola se rizaba a lo largo del dobladillo de la túnica, justamente donde los pies de D lucían un par de zapatillas negras decoradas con bordados dragones de oro diminutos. Un cachorro de pelo gris, rizado y una cola espesa, jugaba en la estancia. Un gato amarillo-naranja atigrado, lo miraba con desdén mientras lamía su pata. Q-chan estaba sentado sobre la mesa de té, comiendo alegremente divinas frutas que habían sido el regalo de un cliente bien agradecido.

D pensó que debía decirle a Leon eso, para demostrarle que no TODOS sus clientes morían trágicamente por culpa de una de sus mascotas. La verdad! Pensaba D, no sé por que estoy molesto con él! El detective era violento y rudo. También tenia el peor gusto sobre decoración en el hogar. Pero aún así, el detective tenía un buen corazón, y además, siempre le llevó pasteles tan deliciosos...

De pronto, Q-chan dejó caer su bocado y tembló en el aire chillando. "Q,Q!"

D dejó abajo su taza de té.

Leon frunció el ceño a la montaña de papeles sobre su escritorio. "No es justo!" refunfuñó. "En lugar de estar en las calles atrapando algún criminal peligroso tengo que archivar informes sobre cualquier tontería que pase! Por supuesto...! es culpa de el Conde, siempre confundiéndome con sus casos raros!" Como siempre le ocurría al pensar en el Conde, Leon se estremeció. D debía verse ridículo vistiendo esos extraños vestidas... pero aún así, él, Leon, lo vio como lo más elegante y precioso. ¡Esa piel lisa, bajo el perfecto cabello negro..! ningún hombre podía ser tan bello!

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió, y Jill entró con la respiración agitada. "Leon! Dicen las personas que... los hombres de Liu Tai Wei tienen a D!

"Maldita sea!" gritó Leon corriendo hacía la puerta. "Le dije que esa venta de animales extraños algún día le traerían problemas! En qué estaba pensando cuando negoció con una basura como Liu? D, eres un idiota! Si cuando llegue está muerto, juró que destrozaré su cadáver!"

La puerta del pet shop se abrió cuando un hombre la pateó. El Conde suspiró. ¿La gente ahora no sabía tocar educadamente? Tres hombres vestidos lujosamente se acercaron. Podían ser hombres de negocios, pero pocos hombres lucían tan peligrosos y amenazadores como estos sujetos.

"Discúlpenme, caballeros. Pero esta tarde no abriremos, regresen otro día."

El hombre que había pateado la puerta sonrió con desprecio. "No estamos interesados en tus mascotitas. Vinimos porque mataste a nuestro jefe."

"El firmó un contrato que dice que—"

"Cállate! Nosotros no somos policías, no necesitamos garantías o evidencias. ¿Dime, alguien te lo ordenó? ¿La banda del dragón negro? ¿O fue una broma tuya y de tu novio policía? Ya eso no importa, Conde. Solo diré que has vendido tu última mascota.

"Oh, dios!" Exclamó D fingiendo miedo. "Van a lastimarme?" preguntó pareciendo más esperanzado que asustado.

"Dije que te callaras!" el secuaz de Liu sacó un arma de su chaqueta.

El cachorro gris dejó de jugar con su pelota y se acercó furtivamente a los intrusos, gruñendo.

"Callate, perro!" gruñó el hombre armado, dándole una patada. Pero de pronto, ya no era un cachorro, sino un gran lobo, que saltó y sujetó las mandíbulas alrededor de su muñeca. Dejó caer su arma, mientras yacía bajo el peso del lobo.

"Qué demonios..." gritó el segundo secuaz. De pronto, oyó un sonido tras él, un ronroneo. Se volvió para encarar a un gran tigre que azotaba su cola de un lado al otro.

Buscó frenéticamente su arma, pero al igual que su compañero, cayó gritando bajo las garras del tigre.

"Conde D!" gritó Leon cuando llegó, con el arma preparada. Secuaz #3 se volvió hacía Leon, entonces él, Leon, jaló del gatillo y el crujido seco del tiro pasó a través del cuarto, y cayo al suelo, una herida floreció en su pecho como una rosa sangrienta.

Leon inspeccionó el lugar. Dos hombres yacían en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre. En una esquina, un gato atigrado limpiaba sus patas. Un cachorro gris lo sobresaltó, ladrando y meneando la cola. El Conde sonrió, pareciendo estar mejor que nunca.

"Keiji-san." Dijo D, caminando hacía él. "Qué gran momento para venir."

"Conde." Dijo Leon, bajando su arma. "Está bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien."

"Pero qué pasó aquí?!"

"Pues..."un sonido suave, un sonido casi imperceptible alertó a Leon. Uno de los hombres que había asumido muerto, empezaba a despertar. Levantó un arma con sus manos temblorosas, a pesar de que su brazo estuviese rasgado y ensangrentado. Apuntaba acertadamente a D, Leon no tuvo tiempo de disparar.

"A un lado!" gritó saltando sobre D. Ambos cayeron en el suelo.

La bala golpeó el brazo de D. Este gritó más de sorpresa que de dolor, pero el peso súbito del cuerpo de Leon sobre él, hizo que hasta su respiración se detuviera.

Leon se habría sentido avergonzado de haber tenido tiempo de pensar, que no lo tuvo. Mantuvo su cuerpo sobre él, sacó su arma y disparó.

El pistolero cayó una vez más al suelo. Esta vez, Leon se apresuró a verificar su pulso. Estaba muerto. Los otros dos hombres apenas seguían vivos, respirando pero inconscientemente. Sin embargo, Leon los esposó y tomó sus armas. Se volvió a D.

"Está usted bien?!" Leon preguntó algo salvaje. Todavía sentía el impulso de dispararle a alguien, cualquiera que intentara lastimar a D.

"Yo estoy bien, Keiji-san."

"Está seguro—" Empezó Leon, pero se interrumpió cuando Jill y un escuadrón de policías entraron armados a la tienda.

"Llegan junto a tiempo, vagos!" gritó Leon "Ahora podríamos estar muertos!"

"Lo sentimos, Leon." Dijo Jill. "Pero después de todo, lo tienes todo bajo control. Había un accidente de transito terrible y tuvimos que buscar otro camino. Tú ibas muy rápido y..."

Leon quiso asegurarse de que el Conde estaba bien, pero de repente el lugar estaba plagado de policias y ténicos sacando fotos y recogiendo evidencias. Un equipo de paramedicos llego para tratar a los hombres heridos, y un investigador exigiendo la declaración de Leon.

"La mejor solución para casos como este no siempre es un tiroteo. Usted lo sabe, Orcot."

"Pero D--"

"Yo cuidaré de el Conde y tomaré su declaración, Leon." Dijo Jill. "No te preocupes."

"Pero--" Leon protestó, mirando desvalidamente como Jill caminaba hacia el Conde. No era que desconfiara de Jill, pero él mismo quiso ver a D. Sintió una puñalada irracional de celos cuando el Conde sonrió a Jill y se marcharon a un lado para hablar.

"Es para hoy, Orcot." Leon suspiró, y empezó a dar su declaración.

"Jesús, qué le pasó a este tipo? Preguntó un paramédico. "Está todo desgarrado!"

"Mi gato lo atacó." Dijo D, acunando el gato atigrado en sus brazos. "Las mascotas pueden ser bastante feroces en defensa de sus amos."

"¡Un gato?! Cualquiera diría que fue atacado por un tigre!"

"Ella a veces es como un tigre." Sonrió D. "Su nombre es Tora-chan". A Leon le pareció que la investigación tardó horas, aunque cuando miró su reloj, vio que no había pasado más de una hora.

Finalmente, todos se fueron excepto Jill.

"El jefe quiso que todo se resolviera rápidamente." Dijo ella. "Hubiesen habido muchos chismes, porque D conoce a personas de la clase alta."

"Y supongo que debemos volver a la estación." Dijo Leon renuentemente.

"Yo me encargaré esta noche de las cosas en la estación." Dijo Jill. "Tú puedes escribir el informe mañana. Por qué no te quedas a cuidar al Conde?" sonrió cuando Leon se ruborizó. "A propósito, asegúrate de que su brazo luzca como antes."

"Qué?!"

"Una bala rozó su brazo. Insistió en que estaba bien y no quería que los paramédicos le atendieron. Es solo una herida de piel, pero---"

Leon ya no estaba escuchándola. Se fue, gritando. "D!!" Jill rió antes de irse.

"¡D, desgraciado, usted me dijo que estaba bien! Jill me dijo que está herido!"

"Ah, su encantadora amiga exagera. Solo es un rasguño."

"Déjeme ver." El Conde ofreció su brazo. Había una gota gruesa, sangrienta en la manga de seda de su túnica, cerca de su hombro. Leon examinó la herida. "No parece nada grave." Dijo de mala gana. Realmente, juzgando por la cantidad de sangre en la manga, habría pensado que la herida era más grande. ¡Extraño... "Fue afortunado! La bala a penas rozó su piel. Si tiene un equipo de primeros auxilios, lo limpiaré y pondré una venda."

El Conde D tiró de su manga. "Era una de mis túnicas favoritas." Suspiró fúnebremente. "Tejida a mano, seda, importada de Hong Kong---"

"Usted.... estúpido bastardo!" gritó Leon. Tomó a D por los hombros y lo agitó. "No me preocupo por su maldito vestido del demonio! ¡Me preocupo por usted! ¡Pudo haber muerto!"

"Keiji-san," empezó D. "Yo—mmmph!" cualquier cosa que intentó decir, quedó corta de repente cuando Leon lo besó. Los ojos de D se ensancharon en sorpresa, entonces lentamente, le devolvió el beso. Las manos de Leon todavía agarraban a D casi dolorosamente, como si temiera que lo arrebataran de su lado en cualquier momento.

Después de un largo momento, Leon rompió el beso, abriendo la boca por aire. Se sentía vacío y un poco vertiginoso.

"Keiji-san," dijo D suavemente.

"Tengo un nombre, usted lo sabe," dijo Leon, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas. ¡Él no parecía capaz de formar un pensamiento coherente en aquel momento, y además, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer!

"Leon," dijo D. "Gracias por salvarme la vida." Extendió la mano y tocó la mejilla de Leon en una caricia mansa. Leon se estremeció a la combinación de la suavidad de su palma con el calor moderado de sus dedos.

"D, yo..." de repente Leon notó que todavía se aferraba a el Conde fuertemente para dejar moretones. Lo soltó rápidamente, diciendo. "Lo siento! Le hice daño?"

El Conde empezaba a negar, pero entonces tuvo una idea y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. "Sólo un poco. Hay algo que usted puede hacer por mí."

"Qué?"

"Yo me sentiría más seguro si se quedara esta noche conmigo," ronroneó D.

"Uh... yo... uh... yo..." tartamudeó Leon.

"Quien sabe cuantos hombres de Liu Tai Wei andan por allí?" le preguntó con una ancha mirada de inocencia.

"Usted realmente no necesita mi protección....! verdad?" Leon no estaba seguro de si D se estaba burlando de él o no.

"Me tiene miedo?" preguntó el Conde, la indirecta más débil de tristeza se delató debajo del tono dulce de su voz.

"Por supuesto que no!" se negó Leon. Pero él sintió el más ardiente impulso por salir corriendo de la tienda lo más rápido que pudo. Y un igualmente deseo de tomar a D en sus brazos. Su relación, si así podía llamarse, había alcanzado un nivel más alto. De vez en cuando, Leon se sentía frustado porque nada pasaba entre ellos, salvo algunas indirectas furtivas por parte de D. Pero profundamente bajas, él supo que debía tomar una decisión algún día. No estaba seguro de querer tomar esa decisión todavía... demonios, pensó Leon, cómo terminé besándolo?

Sus pensamientos llenaron su cabeza de pánico. No quería pensar sobre el beso—pero no pudo dejar de pensar en lo caluroso y suaves que se habían sentido los labios de D sobre los suyos... No, nada de eso! No pensaré nada más!La tristeza en los ojos de D era evidente. ¿Era su imaginación o ese par de ojos extrañamente coloreados—uno púrpura, uno amarillo—parecían un poco tristes? "Usted puede irse, Keiji-san," dijo en tono bajo. "Yo estaré bien solo."

"Eh... está seguro?"

"Usted no es un pájaro o un perro, para encerrarlo bajo llave en una de mis jaulas." Dijo D fríamente. Leon supo que había herido los sentimientos de el Conde, pero a penas podía tomar conciencia de sus propios sentimientos. Empezó a caminar hacía la salida. Entonces se detuvo. Quiso caminar, pero no sus pies no querían dar un paso. Pensó sobre lo asustado y molesto que se había sentido cuando Jill le dijo que D estaba en peligro. Pensó sobre el terror que había sentido cuando vio a aquel hombre apuntar a D con el arma, y el alivio que sintió cuando vio que D seguía con vida. D a veces lo irritó, y hubiese deseado enviarlo al infierno, pero el pensamiento de perderlo, de nunca verlo... le aterraba. Tomó una profunda respiración y retrocedió.

"Al demonio!" exclamó Leon. "no voy a permitir que venga cualquiera a matarlo después del escándalo que causé hace un momento."

"Keiji-san," dijo D, sorprendido.

"Déjeme vendarlo, sí?" Leon ofreció su mano. D sonrió y puso su mano en la de Leon. Cuando D llevó a Leon a través de la tienda a sus habitaciones privadas, el detective parecía algo nervioso, "Sabes, D... yo... bueno... nunca... nunca he..."

D le dio un besó ligero en los labios. "No se preocupe, Keiji-san. Nosotros podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma." Sus ojos brillaron con travesura. "Prometo ser... manso."

"D!!!"

Q-chan voló abajo del corredor, siguiendo el sonido de la risa de el Conde. "Q, Q!" rechinó feliz.


	2. Siguiente día

  
Segunda y última parte de "Venganza"

* * *

"Hola? Hay alguien en casa?" Leon llamó al abrir la tienda de mascotas. Era tarde, aproximadamente las 8pm, hora en que D solía cerrar. Todavía se sintió un poco inseguro. ¡Tantas cosas habían pasado la noche anterior! D pudo haber muerto a manos de los hombre de Liu Tai Wei, que culpaban a D por su muerte. Leon, estaba tan furioso y preocupado por el Conde, que había terminado besándolo. Anoche su preocupación por él habían superado a las inhibiciones, pero ellas parecían haber regresado por la mañana. D le sirvió el desayuno en la cama. Trajo una bandeja llena de tocino, huevos, tostada francesa que prácticamente flotaba en una piscina de jalea. (N/A: Algún día D dejará de comer dulces?), y por supuesto, té. Leon se había apresurado a engullir la comida, D le recordó que llegaba tarde al trabajo, entonces bien, le dio un beso breve después de un momento de torpe vacilación. ¡A parte de eso, Jill le dijo que se había imaginado que pasaría la noche con D! 

"Entonces, finalmente pasaste la noche con D, no? Ahora no le dejarás el camino libre a algunos chicos interesados en---mmmmph!"

"Baja la voz, Jill!" murmuró Leon, situando su mano encima de la boca de Jill. "Nadie en el departamento debe saber esto! ¡Además, nunca dije que dormí con él!" Jill siempre lo enfurecía, sobre todo cuando tenía razón. Leon tenía decidido pasar unos días lejos de la tienda para pensar bien las cosas.

"No podías evitarlo," Jill sonrió. "Con la manera en que ustedes dos se miraban anoche..." De repente rió. "Realmente, yo solo lo supuse! ¡Pero tú me lo confirmaste con esa reacción! No sabes lo lindo que te ves cuando te ruborizas?"

"Yo DIJE que no lo hice---"

"Nunca estudiaste Shakespeare en la escuela, Leon? La dama doth protesta demasiado--- eso viene de Hamlet.

"Grrrrr...!"

"Sin embargo, yo solo estoy interesada en ayudar simplemente. Créeme que no te gustará ver al Conde enfadado contigo. Y el lo estará si no vas esta noche.

"Tú crees?" De pronto Leon recordó que D había parecido un poco ofendido esa mañana. ¡Oh, mierda, pensó Leon, es que ni siquiera le agradecí el desayuno! Se habría sentido tan avergonzado, y se fue con tanta prisa... D solía estar de mal humor cuando tenía hambre --- pero cuando realmente se enojaba, podría jurar que le crecían colmillos --- A veces D le gritaba, pero cuando estaba MUY enfadado, lo trató fríamente cortés que era aún peor.

Jill sonrió cuando vio la expresión de soslayo cruzando el rostro de Leon. ¡Ese muchacho era un libro abierto! "Ve un momento, aunque sea una corta visita. Llévale un regalo, flores o dulces... lo que sea!"

"Keiji-san?" Dijo D, trayendo a Leon de vuelta al presente. "Buenas tardes." En algún momento se vistió con una túnica azul parecida más a un kimono japonés que el cheong-lo que sea que siempre vistiera. Leon no era ningún experto. Para él D siempre usaba vestidos, aunque a D le molestaba que Leon dijera eso. Recordó la primera vez que se lo dijo...

"Eh D, es ese un nuevo vestido?" Leon preguntó. D estaba llevando alguna clase de vestido carmesí, con un fénix de color oro, que terminaba al lado de su cintura. Leon echó furtivamente una rápida mirada lateral. D llevaba puesto alguna clase de pantalones negros bajo el vestido.

El Conde corrigió a Leon. "Se llama un cheongsam, detective, NO un vestido," dijo en tono frío, tan frío que podría helar el agua hirviendo. "Antes solo era usado por mujeres, originalmente era una camisa larga llevada por hombres en China que---"

"ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! Ya tuve muchas clases de historia!" D se volvió y salió rápidamente de la habitación, con su enfado y el rojo cheongsam de oro (N/A: vestido!) arremolinándose alrededor de él. Leon sabía que mañana tendría que ir al Hotel Marsella para comprar el pastel favorito de D, lo único digno para merecer un perdón. Y siempre lo hizo con el aire de un amo benévolo que perdona a su cachorro que había hecho una gracia en la alfombra de la sala.  
"Puede sentarse y tomar un poco de té."

Aún debía admitir que, D se veía hermoso. La túnica era azul-cielo, con pájaros blancos, y los bordes se orillaron con un azul más oscuro. La túnica se envolvió flojamente alrededor de D, pero ajustada donde D usó una faja azul ancha, oscura. Dejó su cuello y garganta descubiertos, algo que no solían hacer las personas que usaban vestidos chinos. Leon recordó cuando besó la extensión de esa garganta la noche anterior.  
"Keiji-san?" D repitió. "Está usted bien?"

"Uh, sí, por supuesto!" Por primera vez, Leon se alegró de la escasa luz que había en la tienda. ¡No quería que el Conde lo viera ruborizado! "Um... verá, esto es para usted." Le dio un ramillete a D que habría estado escondiendo en su espalda. Dudó que el mismo encanto que funcionara con las mujeres diera el mismo efecto en D.

"Son flores? Para mí? ¡Ah, kirei! ¡Qué lindas!" D alzó las rosas para olerlas, entonces preguntó sorprendido. "De chocolate?!"

Leon sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose bastante relajado. "Sí, los pétalos son de chocolate."

"Pero son rojos!"

"Es solo el color, parecen casi reales..." Leon había dudado al momento de traerle algo a D. D no era una mujer, y no sabía que a él le gustaran esa clase de cosas. A D le gustaban ciertamente los dulces, pero él siempre le traía dulces. Este día quiso traer algo especial... entonces encontró las rosas de chocolates que parecían perfectas.  
D extrajo un pétalo y lo dejó en su boca. "Oh... mmm!" cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza, una expresión de éxtasis se plasmó en su rostro. Por un breve momento, Leon se sintió celoso. Era parecida a la expresión que usó cuando estuvieron anoche en la cama...! Oh eso es ridículo, pensó Leon. ¡No puedo creer que sienta celos por un pedazo de dulce! D sonrió radiantemente y Leon olvidó su irritación. "Esto es maravilloso, Keiji-san! Gracias!"

"¡Ah, no fue nada!" Maldición! Nunca puedo pensar claramente cuando estoy cerca de él. Cuando D dejó el cuarto para buscar un jarrón, Leon percató de que ellos de nuevo se llamaban "Keiji-san" y "Conde" en lugar de "Leon" y "D" anoche le habría molestado que D nunca le llamó por su nombre, pero ahora pensó que volvían a sus habituales roles de "El dueño de la tienda de mascotas" y "El detective"

D volvió con un jarrón de porcelana blanco. Era redondo, adelgazando a un cuello delgado. Parecía muy viejo y valioso.

"Así que eso es un jarrón de Ming, Conde?" Leon habló en broma.

"Oh no, Keiji-san. Mi jarrón de Ming es azul, y se vería mejor con rosas rojas." Contestó D. Leon agitó su cabeza. Nunca supo si D bromeaba o no. D puso el jarrón en la mesa de té. "Aquí! Se ve bastante bien. Aún no ha cenado, Keiji-san?"

"Uh, no, pero es un poco tarde—usted ya comió?"

"Bien, yo estaba a punto de tomar un poco de té..."

Leon se rió. "Usted siempre está tomando té, Conde!" el Conde D se fue acompañando levemente su risa hasta perderse en la habitación siguiente. Leon oyó un ruido en el aire y se volvió a ver a Q-chan que llegaba hacía ellos volando, intentó arrancar una rosa del jarrón.  
"Eh, Q-chan, esas son de tu amo!" D regresaba empujando un carrito repleto de comida china,: tallarines, rollos primaverales, bollos de carne... y alguna clase de pastel cubierto de fresas y crema.  
"Toma uno, Q-chan, pero no los comas todos--- o no te daré postre."

"Q!" el animal pequeño tomó la rosa y voló a su percha en otra habitación. Pero la puerta estaba un poco abierta, cosa que le facilitaba ir y venir a su antojo.

"Cómo es que usted siempre tiene tanta comida? Cómo puede comer tanto y nunca engordar?" preguntó Leon cuando se sirvió un plato.  
"No lo como todos yo... es un detective que siempre está viniendo a las horas de comer..." "Hmmph!"

"Y como le fue hoy en el trabajo? No tuvo más problemas con lo que pasó anoche?"

"No, es muy claro que fue en defensa propia. Hemos estado buscando el resto de los hombres de Liu Tai Wei. Patrullas están girando regularmente alrededor, pero no creo que usted tenga más problemas. Dicen que tiene alguna clase de bestia monstruosa que mató a los hombres que lo atacaron anoche. Todos los hombres de la banda parecen aterrados ahora. Un tipo dijo que usted ni siquiera es humano--- que es alguna clase de fantasma o demonio." Leon rodó los ojos. "Puede creerlo?"

El Conde sonrió. "Qué tontería."

"Arf!" Leon miró abajo donde el cachorro de la noche anterior estaba a sus pies, meneando la cola. "Eh amiguito," dijo acariciándolo. "No puedo creerlo! Al fin le gusto a una de sus mascotas!"

El Conde le escuchó reír. Cuando su detective veía mujeres extremadamente hermosas con orejas y extraños ojos. Todo lo que veía era un manojo de gatos maullar. "Oh, me gusta muchísimo!"

"Oh, a mí también!"

"Es tan guapo y varonil! Aunque tenga mal temperamento."

"Verdad, a quien le importa? Está buenísimo!"

"Piensas que se llevará bien con el amo?"

El detective rió. "Están realmente habladoras hoy." "Demasiado habladoras." El Conde heló con la mirada a las gatas-chicas. Las gatas lo miraron inocentemente, entonces despacio se alejaron moviendo enfadadas sus colas.  
Tora-chan, se enroscaba en una almohada a la esquina del cuarto, los demás gatos nunca le agradaron en lo absoluto. Leon alimentó un poco al cachorro de su plato. "Cómo se llama?"

"Lupin."

"Lupin? Por qué me suena tan familiar?"

El Conde sonrió. "Solo una pequeña broma. En francés significa "lobo."

"Estás un poco pequeño para parecer un lobo," dijo Leon, rascando al perro detrás de sus orejas. La boca de Lupin se abrió en una mueca canina.

-Me cae bien este tipo, va a ser su pareja?-

"Ése no es tu problema."

"Huh?"

"No a usted, le digo al lobo."

"Como sea." Leon empezaba a sentirse más a gusto. En esa sala, comiendo y protegiendo al Conde. ¡De algún modo la tienda había empezado a sentirse como su casa, a pesar de aún tener mordidas en su tobillos, recuerdos de Tetsu-chan! ¿En qué momento D dejó de ser un sospechoso, para convertirse en su amigo?

"Me alegra que esté aquí. Creí que no lo vería esta noche."

Leon se ahogó con su té. ¿Por qué Jill siempre tenía la razón?! "Uh, no sé lo que quiere decir." Conde D sonrió. "Tenía miedo, pensé que le había asustado."

"Q,Q!" chilló Q-chan en alguna parte.

"Por supuesto que no!" negó con rapidez Leon.

El Conde se apoyó atrás en el sofá, de una manera incitante. "Usted a veces me confunde, detective Leon. Me defiende en todo momento, pero siempre le veo intranquilo... creo como si no le gustara mi compañía como si..."

"Eso no es verdad!" Leon dejó su plato en la mesa bruscamente. Lupin gimoteó levemente.

El Conde se apoyó hacía adelante, luciendo serio, una manta de cabello negro cubrió sus ojos, semi ocultándolos detrás de un velo. "Se arrepiente de lo que paso anoche?"

Leon abrió su boca pero nada salió. Aclaró su garganta e intentó de nuevo. "Demonios, D, qué quieres que diga?"

-que lo disfrutaste- dijo Lupin.

"La verdad," dijo D. "yo no mantengo ninguna criatura aquí, hombre o animal, contra su voluntad."

Leon miró fijamente a el Conde. Era imposible leer la expresión de su cara. Esos ojos extraños, púrpura y amarillo, eran totalmente extraños, absolutamente nada humanos. Por un momento breve entendió el miedo supersticioso de los hombres de Liu.

"Bien," dijo Leon a la defensiva "Usted se arrepiente?"

"Yo pregunté primero," contestó D, pareciendo un niño necio. Leon escondió una sonrisa a pesar de su incomodidad.

"Vea, D," suspiró. "Esto no es fácil para mí, usted lo sabe. Yo nunca he sentido, bien, estos sentimientos hacía otro hombre alguna vez."

"Y por supuesto, usted es un varonil americano caliente que quiere proteger su profesión de 'macho,' o no?"

"Sí, sí, eso sería difícil para un policia abiertamente gay, pero no estoy hablando de eso. Lo que yo quise decir es que.. bien, siempre me han gustado las chicas---"

"Qué afortunadas," dijo D sarcástico.

"Puede callarse y permitirme terminar? Como usted lo dijo, yo era un varonil americano caliente, OK? Yo estuve con muchas mujeres, me divertía, pero imaginaba que algún día encontraría a la mujer indicada, y tendría una casa e hijos. No ahora, peor algún día. Tener una vida normal, darle nietos a mis padres--- eso es lo que todos esperan. A todos les gusta una vida normal."

"Oh? Nunca imaginé que un policia tuviera un punto de vista tan cínico de la vida."

"¡Sí, de acuerdo, sé que la vida no es como un maldito cuento de hadas! Pero es la versión idealizada de la mayoria de la gente. Yo pensé que sabía quién era y lo que quería--- ahora siento que el mundo se ha volteado! No estoy seguro de quien soy ahora. Y eso es, bien... aterrador. Bien, lo admito, ahora está feliz?"

"El miedo no es nada vergonzoso. Es un mecanismo de defensa, cualquier animal lo sabe. El miedo es una pena solo cuando ha llegado hasta al punto de no dejarle vivir su vida." "Lo que quise decir fue simplemente que... no sé si esté arrepentido por lo de anoche. No me arrepiento de salvar su vida! Pero no puede esperar que yo decida tan pronto que soy uh, bien, uh..." mierda, pensó Leon, no puedo pronunciar la palabra si quiera! "No espere que empiece a usar camisas de 'Orgullo Gay' o algo parecido!

D rió. "No, detective, nunca le pediría eso."

"Yo... ehm... me preocupo por usted, bien? Pero no estoy seguro de lo que pasara con nosotros. No estoy seguro de lo que quiera. ¡Demonios, no estoy seguro de lo que USTED quiere! ¡Yo ya no estoy seguro con cualquier cosa! ¡Mi vida era un infierno más simple antes de entrar a esta tienda!" La mirada de D se tornó herida. Leon suspiró y se dio por vencido. "Pero jamás lamentaré haberlo conocido."

El Conde sonrió y puso una mano en Leon. "No espero que usted se case conmigo, descuide."

Leon lo miró con indignación fingida. "Por qué no? No soy irresistible?"

"Oh bien, entonces, en ese caso, por qué nosotros no nos--" D rió a la expresión de pánico frente a él. "Solo era una broma, detective."

Leon suspiró. Su vida con el Conde se complicaría infinitamente, aunque no se arrepentiria. Sus brazos rodearon a el Conde. A su lado, la mano de D parecían fantasmales, los dedos largos, elegantes lucian una perfecta manicura. Estando con D dejaría atrás algunas cosas que él llamó "normales" tal vez la ilusión de tener hijos fuera tan solo eso, una ilusión. Pero una ilusión a la que sería sorprendentemente difícil rendirse...

El Conde esperó pacientemente a que Leon saliera de sus pensamientos. Cuando el detective le miró finalmente, se encontró con una sorprendente sonrisa simpatica en la cara de D. "No necesita decidir su futuro esta noche, usted lo sabe. Yo le dije que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma. Por ejemplo, nosotros podiamos sentarnos aquí solamente, bebiendo té y discutiendo los últimos rumores sobre Chinatwon." El Conde quitó su mano de Leon para recoger la taza de té. Leon se sintió extrañamente vacío. "Su té está enfriándose."

El Conde D tan solo era un hombre raro--- algunas veces caprichoso y malhumorado, fresco y fastidioso. Aún había salvado la vida de Leon en el pasado, como Leon había salvado la suya esa noche. Leon no sabía si podría renunciar a su vida "normal" pero tampoco se creyó capaz de abandonar al Conde. Leon bebió a sorbos su té rápidamente. Él era un policia que sabía tomar decisiones de vida o muerte en una pisca de segundo, y por qué no pudo hacerlo en este caso? Yo nunca quise a cualquiera –hombre o mujer- tanto como a él. Pero solo al pensar eso, se sentía incomodo.  
"Quiere un poco de pastel, Keiji-san?"

"Huh? Uh, seguro."

"Q Q Q!!"

"Sí, un poco para ti también, Q-chan." Leon escogió su pastel, a penas escuchando lo que D le decia acerca de Chinatown, y Lupin lo miraba fijamente, suplicándole con los ojos. Finalmene dejó su plato abajo y devoró su pastel medio comido.

"Eh, D, tiene algo de crema en su cara."

"Oh?" el Conde levantó una mano a sus labios.

"No, no allí---aquí!" Leon se agachó impulsivamente y besó la comisura de sus labios, saboreando las fresas con crema.

"Oh!" De pareció sobresaltado por un momento, entonces rió. "Usted nunca deja de sorprenderme, Keiji-san." Sus ojos eran entretenidos. "Usted también tiene un poco de pastel en la cara, detective," dijo dándole un beso largo, lento que dejó jadeante a Leon.

"Podemos tomarnos todo esto con calma?" Leon preguntó suavemente, cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

"Como usted desee, " dijo el Conde.

"Creo que puedo acostumbrarme," dijo Leon acariciando el cabello de el Conde con una mano. Se sentía maravilloso, liso y de seda al toque. "Usted es tan hermoso," susurró.

"Lo sé, " D susurró de vuelta. Leon empezó a reir, tal vez lo estuviese mimando demasiado, pero no importaba, y besó a D de nuevo.

* * *

The End. x.x en serio! 


End file.
